


Highly Modifiable Strategies for Sister-Rescuing (as conceived by Sokka of the Water Tribe)

by audreyii_fic



Series: The Sparrowkeet Series [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/pseuds/audreyii_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is perfectly skilled at coming up with plans to rescue his sister. It's in the execution that things occasionally go wrong. Sparrowkeet!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Modifiable Strategies for Sister-Rescuing (as conceived by Sokka of the Water Tribe)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, another Zuko- and Katara-less Zutara part, but sometimes these things have to be done, kind of like writing Appa's Lost Days. Also, why is this in past tense, whereas most of the others are in present tense? No idea. Just felt right.
> 
> This overlaps with Sparrowkeet, The Princess, and The Teachings of Tea.

 

_**Highly Modifiable Strategies for Sister-Rescuing**  
(as conceived by Sokka of the Water Tribe)_

  

_Just as water retains no constant shape, so in warfare there are no constant conditions. He who can modify his tactics in relation to his opponent and thereby succeed in winning, may be called a heaven-born captain._  
 _**-Sun Tzu, "The Art of War"** _

 

**1\. Escape. Allow ally to rescue sister.**

 

"We need to get out of here! Quickly!"

"Where's Katara?"

"Wait, I can't hear Twinkletoes breathing!"

A growl.

"Hurry, Bosco!"

"...pardon me, but is that a bear?"

The lights of Ba Sing Se (The Formerly Impenetrable City) barely illuminated the strange scene outside the palace:

An enormous, shaggy sky bison -- which were supposed to have been extinct for the last hundred years -- carrying a boy in blue, a girl in green, and a slender man. A short, fat fellow, trying to hoist a limp child onto the bison's back. A bear, also trying to climb aboard the bison. (As a point of note, the bear should also have been extinct, cross-bred out of existence long ago. But the story digresses.) Shouts from within a giant hole in the ground. Shouts from outside the palace walls. Shouts from the people in question.

"What's wrong with Aang? What's going _on?_ "

" _Where is my sister?!_ "

"There's no time!" Iroh (Former General-and-Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Dragon of the West) shouted, lifting the unconscious boy higher. "You have to run!"

Sokka (of the Water Tribe) reached down and grabbed hold of Aang (Last Airbender, Avatar, Great Hope For The World, etc.)'s arm. He managed not to wrench said arm out of its socket as he yanked upward. "Where--" pant "--is--" grunt "-- _Katara?_ "

Appa (Last Sky Bison) roared as Bosco (possibly Last but certainly A Bear) dug his claws into the bison's fur and, at the urging of Kuei (Deposed Earth King of Ba Sing Se), attempted to hoist himself up. Tufts of white hair flew everywhere.

"All of you _shut up!_ " Toph (Bei Fong Scion, Greatest Earthbender Alive) slid from her perch and stomped her foot; two mounds of rock erupted from the ground, launching Iroh, Aang, Bosco, and Toph herself neatly onto Appa's back.

(There are advantages to traveling with an Earthbender.)

Appa let out a plaintive moan under the sudden and not-inconsiderable influx of weight. "Let's go!" Toph shouted, fisting her hands deep in fur. Kuei followed suit; Bosco, after a moment, spread himself flat and held on with his teeth.

Sokka grasped Aang with one hand and grabbed Iroh's shirt with the other. His blue eyes narrowed. "My. Sister."

"Is with my nephew," Iroh answered. "But we must leave, or we will all be captured."

And Sokka (Big Brother), having been previously assured by Iroh that there was good in Zuko, and having been previously assured by Toph that Iroh was trustworthy, came to the natural conclusion that if his sister was with Iroh's nephew, then his sister was okay.

"Yip-yip!" Sokka called, and the group (Strange Even By Ba Sing Se Standards) flew off into the night.

 

***

**1\. Escape. ~~Allow ally to rescue sister~~.**

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S BEEN CAPTURED?!"

Iroh (Rotten Deceiver) sighed heavily. "I'm afraid Zuko... chose to join with Azula, and assisted in the taking of Ba Sing Se. Katara was hurt in the crossfire."

Sokka (Big Brother) nearly threw the old man out into the open air. "WE LEFT HER BEHIND! YOU SAID SHE WAS SAFE!"

"I said she was with my nephew," Iroh corrected.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HER WITH YOU?!"

The old man's face was grave in the pale morning light. "I had to chose between her and the Avatar. I am sorry."

Sokka buried his face in Appa's fur and screamed in anger.

Toph had kept one hand on the unconscious Aang's chest, feeling for his breath and heartbeat. "Guys, Twinkletoes isn't doing so good," she said urgently. "We've gotta get him some help."

Meanwhile, Kuei looked down at the lands and lakes below, eyes wide with amazement. "My kingdom is awfully beautiful, isn't it, Bosco?"

Bosco (who they had discovered was prone to air sickness) groaned miserably.

"It's not your kingdom any more," said Sokka. "It's the Fire Nation's." He rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Okay. Okay, we need to go get Dad. Then we'll sail back to Ba Sing Se and find Katara."

"Snoozles, wait--"

"The boy needs healing," Iroh said.

"HEY!" Sokka (Designated Driver) shouted, shaking Appa's rein. "Who's driving, huh? _I_ am! And _I_ say we're going to Chameleon Bay!"

Appa made a deep, plaintive noise.

"I think we're too heavy for Furball here." Toph patted Appa's side. "Is Chameleon Bay at least close?"

"Closer than anything else. And we know it's safe."

"Then we better move quick."

Sokka nodded. "All right, Appa, this is for Katara and Aang. Yip-yip!"

With an exhausted growl, the sky bison put on an extra burst of speed.

 

***

**2\. Attain reinforcements. Prepare stealth invasion. Rescue sister.**

 

A loud crash woke everyone from their beds. Shouts rang through the air as the Water Tribe warriors (Only Men Of The South Pole) scrambled from their tents to sight of a sky bison lying flat in the sand and surrounded by several figures, some face-down on the beach, others sputtering in the water.

Toph stuck a hand beneath her. "Ugh," she said, disgusted. "Not more sand."

Sokka was the first to his feet, spitting out seaweed. "Dad! _Dad!_ "

"Sokka?" The confused crowd split as Hakoda (Chief of the Southern Water Tribe) ran towards the group (Strange Even By Southern Water Tribe Standards). "What's going on? What happened? Who are all these people?"

"Dad, Katara's gone!"

Hakoda (Father) paled. "What do you mean, _gone?_ "

"She's been captured! We have to go help her! We can sail up the river and follow the ferry--"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that," interrupted an extremely moist Iroh. He held out a dripping hand to the flummoxed Hakoda. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Iroh."

Hadoka blinked and shook Iroh's hand automatically. "Iroh, as in The Dragon of the West?"

"The very same," Iroh (Dragon of the West) replied pleasantly. "The girl scrabbling in the sand is Toph, the gentleman hugging the bear is King Kuei, the bear being hugged is Bosco, the sky bison is Appa, and the unconscious child being licked by the sky bison is Aang the Avatar. The panicked boy pulling your arm is your son Sokka, but I assume you've already met."

"Great," said Sokka, barely holding back his impatience. "Now we all know each other. Dad, Ba Sing Se's been taken by the Fire Nation and Katara's still there."

" _What?!_ "

"A little help over here?" Toph shouted, stumbling on the beach. "Blind girl needs some rocks!"

"It's going to be okay," Kuei said comfortingly to Bosco. "We're safe now."

The Water Tribe warriors just looked at one other.

 

***

**2\. Attain reinforcements. ~~Prepare stealth invasion. Rescue sister~~.**

 

Hakoda, Iroh, Kuei, and Sokka sat in the principal tent, examining the crude map on the floor.

"Wow," said Kuei (Deposed Earth King), staring at the scroll with wide eyes. "I had no idea the Earth Kingdom was so... _big_."

"Enormous," Iroh (Former General) agreed. "Be grateful for it, or the Fire Nation would have overrun you long ago."

Hakoda shot Iroh a dirty look.

"All right." Sokka pointed firmly at the river connecting Chameleon and Full Moon Bays. "We'll split the ships here. Dad, you and I and Toph will continue on to Ba Sing Se--"

"Sokka--"

"--and the rest of the warriors will wait by Serpent's Pass. We'll sneak into the city--"

"Son," Hakoda (Chief) interrupted Sokka (Big Brother), "slow down for a moment."

"What? It'll work!"

"It might," Iroh said gently, "but there's a problem. The Avatar needs to get to the North Pole. Quickly. Only waterbending healers will be able to save his life."

"Well, yeah. Appa can take him."

"But someone must guide Appa."

There was a long pause before Sokka looked up, wide-eyed with horror. "Hey, hang on--"

"You're the only one who's done it before," said Iroh.

Sokka swallowed. For a moment he was silent, staring at the map again... then he shook his head. "Okay, fine," he said briskly. "I'll take Appa and Aang to the North Pole. Dad, you and Toph and General Iroh--"

"I can't return to the city," Iroh said, "the Fire Nation soldiers will recognize me." He patted his large stomach. "I'm afraid I'm not very stealthy."

"And I've never been inside the walls," said Hakoda.

"Yeah, but Toph has! She can tell you where to go!"

"Toph is blind, son. There are limits to what she can do."

Sokka turned to Kuei, who shook his head. "Sorry," Kuei said. "I'd never even been outside the palace until a few days ago. I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help."

Sokka (Big Brother, Designated Driver) looked at the three downcast faces. "You can't be serious," he said, stunned. "We can't just leave her there."

"Son--"

"Dad, it's _Katara!_ "

"Sokka, being a man is knowing where you're needed most. You know this. And right now, we're needed in places other than Ba Sing Se."

"It's always about _where we're needed!_ " Sokka shouted. He slammed his fist against the map; it crumpled slightly and sank into the blanket beneath. "Not this time! _You're_ the one who told me to protect my sister! I'm not leaving her behind!"

Kuei (Sheltered Young Man Unused To Disagreements) shifted awkwardly.

"May I suggest," Iroh (Practiced Uncle) said, tone serene, "an alternative approach?"

For a few seconds, all Sokka (Betrayed Son) could do was glare at Hakoda. Then he glanced at Iroh and nodded shortly.

Iroh reached over his large belly to indicate the map. "We are all agreed that the Avatar must get to a waterbending healer with all due haste."

Three nods.

"Then here is what I recommend. Sokka, Earthbender Toph, the Avatar, and myself will take the sky bison to the North Pole; the moment Aang is recovered I must begin his firebending training. Chief Hakoda and the Water Tribe warriors will follow by sea. Once we have come together, we will strategize not only the rescue of Katara, but the planned invasion for the Day of Black Sun."

Hakoda and Sokka stared at Iroh in shock; Iroh smiled blandly. "Your men gossip, Chief Hakoda," he said. "You may want to speak to them about that."

"What about me and Bosco?" asked Kuei.

"You will stay nearby. When Ba Sing Se is retaken -- and it will be retaken -- you _must_ be prepared to sit on the throne that very day. If there is any question of who is in charge, it is chaos that will rule."

Sokka crossed his arms. "This still means leaving Katara," he said coldly.

"Temporarily, yes." Iroh spread his hands. "One must pick one's battles, Sokka of the Water Tribe, and part of being a successful tactician is making sure _you_ choose the field of battle. Your sister cannot be rescued from Ba Sing Se, but she may not remain there. Like brewing a cup of jasmine tea, we must wait for the water to cool or we will scald the leaves."

Hakoda glanced at Kuei, who shrugged.

"You think they'll take her out of the city?" Sokka asked, looking at the map again.

"Azula and Zuko will need to return to the Capital soon to prepare for Sozin's Comet. Katara is a war prisoner who may have valuable information about the enemies of the Fire Nation. They will not leave her behind."

"If she's still alive," said Hakoda (Father) quietly.

Iroh paused, then nodded. "If she's still alive."

"She's alive." Sokka narrowed his eyes. "And we're going to get her back."

 

***

**3\. Heal injured. Prepare for rescue of sister.**

 

"I hate this place." Toph stomped thick boots against solid ice. "I hate this place a _lot_."

"At least there's some dirt frozen in there," said Sokka, chewing on a piece of seal jerky.

Toph smacked the flat of her hand against the wall, which was also made of ice. "Not much," she grumbled. "I should have just stayed in the Earth Kingdom with some nice solid boulders."

Sokka threw an arm around Toph's shoulder. "Yeah, but then who would keep me company? No one up here appreciates the fine art of sarcasm except you."

Taking another bite, Sokka missed Toph's small smile and blush. She whacked his chest with a thunk. "Someone's gotta keep the locals from tossing you in the ocean, I guess."

"Exactly! Jerky?"

"Sure."

It had been over three weeks since they'd arrived at the North Pole, to varying levels of consternation by those present. In particular, Chief Arnook has been of many minds about his new guests: he was happy to see Sokka (Former Boyfriend Of His Deceased Daughter), confused to see Toph (Blind Earthbender Entering An Ice Fortress), worried to see Aang (Still Unconscious Great Hope For The World), and severely displeased to see Iroh (Infamous Fire Nation Warlord Involved In Recent Siege). All of Sokka's wheedling had been necessary to keep the group (Strange Even By Northern Water Tribe Standards) in tact, and even then only with assurances that Iroh would sleep outside the walls.

They were barely in time. Only the intervention of the most experienced healers in the world, combined with the power of the Spirit Oasis, had kept Aang alive -- and it _still_ took five days before they would say with any certainty that he would wake up. Now it was just a waiting game.

Which was the unspoken reason why Sokka and Toph were cooling their heels (literally). Someone was going to have to talk the Avatar down off the ledge when he found out what had happened to Katara.

For himself, Sokka had spent the time carving an almost inhumanly detailed map of the Earth Kingdom into his bedroom wall. "Okay, so, Gaoling's down here to the south."

"I think you made the mountain range too wide."

"Really?" Sokka scratched his chin and peered closely at the outline before-- "Hey!"

Toph smiled. "Gotcha."

"That's not fair. Even blind girls are making fun of my drawings."

Toph stood up and felt her way along the wall, then traced the light indentations of the map with her fingers. "It's pretty good, actually," she said. "You're a better map maker than an artist."

"You think?"

"I have no idea. But from what I hear _nothing_ can be worse than your art."

"Thanks. That warms my heart."

Toph whacked him again, then sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "You stink, Snoozles. Don't you ever wash your socks?"

Sokka looked down at his feet. "I'm not very good at it," he said.

 

***

**✔ 3. Heal injured. Prepare for rescue of sister.**

 

Aang (Only Avatar To Ever Give Up The Avatar State For A Girl) woke up that afternoon.

After the outer walls cracked under the force of the Airbender's rage, Arnook (Put-Upon Chief) nearly kicked them all out again. It took Sokka mentioning Yue to calm him down.

After Chief Arnook walked off, grumbling, Sokka blew out a relieved breath -- and turned to see Iroh watching him. "I don't know what his problem is," Sokka complained. "Just because every time we come here the city almost gets destroyed--"

"I think it is time," Iroh interrupted, "for you to begin _your_ training, Sokka."

Sokka's snort crystallized in the frigid air. "I don't know if you noticed, but _I'm_ not a bender."

"But there are many things at which you excel." Iroh stepped forward, looking at Sokka speculatively. "You have a quick mind and a quicker wit; both of those are valuable possessions."

Sokka (Annoying Loudmouth) frowned. "I don't know who told you my wit is valuable, but they were pulling your leg."

Iroh ignored this. "The time will come soon to rescue your sister. I believe I know where she is most likely to be, and if you are to succeed you will need to be ready in both mind and body. It will take time and effort. Are you prepared for that?"

Sokka nodded without hesitation.

"Excellent. Now, are you familiar with the Unagi Islands?"

"They're the eastern end of the Fire Nation's archipelago," answered Sokka (Map Lover) promptly. "They look like a pirate's hook." He demonstrated with his fingers, screwing up his face in an appropriately pirate-like fashion.

Iroh chortled. "Yes, something like that. On the northernmost island is a town called Shu Jing, and in the town of Shu Jing there is a white castle, and in the white castle is a man named Piandao. Go to Piandao, and tell him that Iroh intends to teach you pai sho."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You mean that really boring game with the tiles?"

"Pai sho," said Iroh (Grand Lotus Of The Order Of The White Lotus), folding his hands into his borrowed fur robe, "is only as boring as those who play it. And something tells me, Sokka of the Water Tribe, that you would be a _very_ interesting player."

 

***

**4\. Train for rescue of sister.**

 

Piandao (Greatest Sword Master And Sword Maker In Fire Nation History, Member Of The White Lotus) set down his calligraphy brush and frowned. "Iroh is going to teach _you_ pai sho."

"That's what he said," said Sokka, picking a bit of crust out of his ear.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Iroh?"

Sokka (Occasional Mime) raised his hand, indicating shortness, then gestured in a circle, indicating roundness, then imitated sipping, indicating tea, then twirled his finger next to his head, indicating insanity.

Piandao sighed. "That's him."

"Good," Sokka said, "because if I had to go find _another_ northern island in the Fire Nation's archipelago with a town called Shu Jing and a white castle and a guy named Piandao, Appa would be really annoyed."

A whining growl sounded from the castle's courtyard.

Piandao rose slowly from the floor. When Sokka didn't move, he narrowed his eyes. "It is customary to kneel before your master," he said severely.

Sokka's eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees instantly. "So... you're going to teach me?"

"If Iroh commands it." Piandao (Sifu) crossed his arms. "Now tell me: _why_ are you here, Sokka of the Water Tribe?"

Sokka shrugged, then lowered his head at Piandao's disapproving look. "I'm here prepare myself in body and mind," he said solemnly, "so I can rescue my sister."

Piandao paced in front of his desk in short, sharp steps. "Your sister is gone?"

"Her name is Katara. She got left behind as a captive of the Fire Nation."

"And you wish to revenge yourself upon her captors, yes?"

Sokka paused for a long moment before answering. "That _would_ be a bonus," he admitted, "but mostly I just want her back. It's my job to protect her."

If Sokka were looking up, he'd see the expression on Piandao's face shift slightly.

"I'm not a bender," Sokka continued, "so I know there's only so much I can learn. I'm not even sure what Sifu Iroh _wants_ me to learn, except pai sho, which is kinda weird, I mean I would've guessed he'd want me to learn about tea or something, but that's not really the point. I promise I'll work hard. I'll try to be worthy of whatever you're willing to teach me."

The room was absolutely silent for a long minute.

"Stand," Piandao ordered, "and hold out your arms." Sokka scrambled to his feet and obeyed; Piandao circled him slowly with narrowed eyes. "You are built for the Jian sword," he said, "so that is what I will teach you. And Sokka, many of the most fearsome battle masters in history have never felt the pull of an element. The _mind_ is a greater weapon than any fireball or boulder. That is your first lesson."

Sokka (Pupil) began to smile.

 

***

**✔ 4. Train for rescue of sister.**

 

Sokka was... an usual student, there were many times over the following weeks in which Piandao (Old Man With Set Ways) had wanted to kill him, strap his dead body to Appa's back, and return the corpse to Iroh with a stern note.

And yet, somehow, he learned.

"Good! Using your superior agility against an older opponent -- smart!"

"Good use of terrain -- fighting from the high ground!"

"Use your surroundings -- make them fight _for_ you!"

Sokka (Perhaps Not Excellent But Talented And Very Creative Student Of The Sword) was disarmed, of course, but it took a full ten minutes, and by the end Sifu Piandao was breathing hard. "Excellent work, Sokka."

"Thanks. Can I have my space sword back?"

Piandao moved the point of his blade from Sokka's throat, and Sokka immediately rolled across the stones to his fallen weapon and clutched it lovingly. "It's okay, baby," he crooned. "You did good. That one was my fault."

(The degree of devotion to which Sokka showed his sword -- built from a meteorite which had struck the earth not long after his arrival -- bordered on unhealthy. Still, the sword _was_ quite awesome.)

Piandao rubbed the sand out of his eyes. "Sokka, you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to return to the North Pole and face your destiny."

Sokka (Big Brother) jumped to his feet. "You mean it?"

"Yes." Piandao sheathed his weapon and stood straight. "You have learned well. I have full confidence that you are equipped for the tasks before you. If you remain as unpredictable and clever as you have been under my tutelage, no enemy will defeat you."

The low bow hid Sokka's flushing cheeks. "Thank you, Sifu. I will try to do honor to your teachings."

"You will... if no one strangles you first." Piandao (Exasperated But Still Very Proud Master) pulled a small stone from his pocket and handed it to his student. "Take this White Lotus tile to Iroh. Tell him you'll make a fine opponent."

"You old guys are _really_ into board games, aren't you?"

"Pai sho can be very engrossing." Piandao nodded to Sokka. "I wish you the best of luck with your sister."

Sokka nodded grimly in return.

 

***

**5\. Infiltrate enemy territory. Hide in plain sight. Rescue sister.**

 

"This," said Sokka, "is the Boiling Rock."

"So that means it's made of rock, right?" Toph asked eagerly.

"Um... yes."

"All _right!_ Time to get _off_ this ice cube!"

Hakoda frowned at the map. "I assume that in addition to being made of rock, it's also boiling."

"That's what Sifu Iroh said." Sokka scratched his head with the edge of the space sword, which made Hakoda (Father) wince. "It's an inescapable prison in the middle of a volcano surrounded by a boiling lake of water emitting sulfur and steam."

" _Still_ better than an ice cube," said Toph (Earthbender In The Snow).

"It was built for hardened criminals and war prisoners. Azula and Zuko have had time to make it to the Fire Nation by now. That's where they would have sent Katara."

"All right then, son, what do you suggest?"

Sokka drew a line from the North Pole to the Boiling Rock. "Here's the plan. We fly Appa to the edge of the volcano; he can hang out, sunbathe, go swimming, whatever. He deserves a vacation."

"As long as he doesn't catch on fire."

"Then Toph, during the night you'll take rocks from the edge of the volcano and build a path to the island, and we'll run across. Once we get to the prison, you'll open a passageway through the walls. Dad and I will steal some guard uniforms and blend in. You'll wait outside and stay out of sight."

"I'd complain, but digging a cave and relaxing actually sounds _fun_."

"Dad, we'll spend the day looking for Katara. Then that night we'll sneak her out and we'll all be flying off on Appa before the sun rises. We'll be back in plenty of time to get ready for the Day of Black Sun." Sokka (Master Strategist Of Unspeakable Intelligence) grinned. "Nothing can go wrong!"

Toph groaned as Hakoda closed his eyes briefly.

Sokka's face grew serious. "But no one can know about this. We can't tell _anyone_ , or Aang will find out."

"Boy, is Twinkletoes gonna be mad he's not coming."

"He's got to stay here and train. And there _is_ always the teensiest, tiniest, most infinitesimal speck of a chance that something might not go exactly according to my brilliant plan--"

Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose.

"--and Aang has to be kept safe so he can beat the Fire Lord." Sokka frowned down at the map. "Being a man is knowing where you're needed most. Aang is more important than everyone, even Katara. He's needed here... and we're needed at the Boiling Rock."

Hakoda (Chief, Father) laid a heavy hand on Sokka (Man)'s shoulder.

 

***

**5\. Infiltrate enemy territory. Hide in plain sight. ~~Rescue sister~~.**

 

Under the cover of darkness, two men and a woman snuck through a rend in the iron wall of the Boiling Rock Fortress (Formerly Inescapable Prison). Toph leapt to her feet and threw herself at the woman. "Sugar Queen!" she cried... then paused. "Wait--"

"Hi, Toph," said Suki (Kyoshi Warrior, Escaping Prisoner).

"What are you doing here? Where's Katara?"

"We didn't find her," said Hakoda (Father).

"But... Gramps said she'd be here if she was..." Toph trailed off, and her sightless eyes filled with tears.

Sokka took off the helmet of his guard uniform and dropped it quietly to the ground. "Let's go," he said dully. "I never want to see this place again."

Suki squeezed his hand. Hakoda was silent. Toph jerked her wrists, and a rocky path raised itself out of the steaming water.

It wasn't until the group (Strange Even By Boiling Rock Standards) was on Appa and the volcano was out of sight that Toph asked, "So... what's the plan now?"

"I don't know," said Sokka (Big Brother).

 

***

**6\. ???. _Avenge sister._**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Does this timeline work? Um... kinda. It's compliant within itself (Zuko's timeline matches Katara's timeline matches Sokka's timeline) but within the more general question of canon-established dates... yeah, uh... you kinda have to tilt your head and squint. That being said, if the creators can say that Appa flies at the speed of plot, then I can get away with pulling the time-taffy a little. At least that's how I justify it to myself. Also, I'm still not positive that the World of Avatar isn't flat.


End file.
